


Not as it seems.

by Sonicsteamer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dark, Gen, Possession, Zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicsteamer/pseuds/Sonicsteamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's TARDIS ends up crashing on a flora filled planet. The doctor and Peri themselves separated on other sides of the strange world. To find Peri, the Doctor seeks help from a seemingly friendly race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problems!

**Author's Note:**

> My first and not my best

The Doctor sat up from his meditative process on the floor of the TARDIS to see Peri blinking at him.  
"Doctor, w-were you sleeping?"  
"OR COURSE NOT PERI!" the Doctor boomed. "for your edification, I was meditating, gaining peace with my inner self and absorbing information from the cosmos as my body lay separate from my mind" the rainbow-coloured timelord gave peri a distasteful look.  
"while snoring- o-or whatever that was?"|  
"I, do NOT snore! even when I am sleeping!"  
"So you were s-sleeping?"  
"NO-"  
The banter was interrupted as the TARDIS made a strange noise and both Peri and the Doctor were thrown at the TARDIS' wall. with a slam Peri hit the wall and was slumped down and lay in a crumpled heap. The Doctor felt a stinging pain as he hit the wall and a grunt escaped him as he got the wind knocked out of him. He turned to Peri and with great effort, crawled over and checked her pulse. a faint pulse, but a pulse nonetheless. She would be fine. The doctor then struggled to his feet, and stumbled to the console, his vision switching between blurred and double. He started trying to stabilize the TARDIS, but even for his resilient frame, the blackness, the dark was coming too fast. he reached out to pull a lever, missed and thudded to the ground, The darkness consumed him, as he began to feel cold, and he found himself falling, into a black abyss. Just falling and falling and falling.  
Realizing he did not know what would happen when he hit the bottom.


	2. reality?

There was another splash and the Doctor spluttered and opened his eyes, gasping and sitting up, trying to wipe the water off his face, and cough up the rest. The strange being that was infront of him put down the pail of water. The Doctor's vision was still unsteady, and he pushed his blonde wet curls from his face, to see if he could even get the faintest idea of where he was. The person (as far as he could see) was wearing a robe of sorts,|  
"Welcome, strange one," a soft voice said, obviously female, the Doctor realized. Then, he remembered something and the 'clouds' lifted from his eyes and mind.  
"Where's Peri!? where's my TARDIS!?"|The robed , hooded person seemed to cock their head slightly.  
"you were alone, we found you in the forest, laying in a heap of branches."  
The Doctor grabbed his head as a throbbing, no, pounding feeling started up.  
"you should relax, You were badly injured when we found you. Our medical staff had a look at you while you rested."  
The Doctor grunted in reply, and looked around him. A makeshift bed.. he must be in terrible condition...  
He then realized that his coat had been taken off and bandages adorned his side,arms and part of his head. He hastily re-buttoned his shirt and cleared his throat, biting down his hasty words.  
"Where am I?"  
"The temple of Zathar."  
"Planet, galaxy, constellation, something that would HELP?"  
"Xhortar, Llagnus 3"  
The Doctor hmmed. Xhortar. A forest filled planet, intune with its inhabitants, its inhabitants in harmony with it. The TARDIS would have upset that balance a bit, no? Yes, maybe. He'd search for it later, after the pain in his head and other wounds subsided. He looked about, and found his coat, reaching for it. it was torn and dirty, but still soft. So he put it under his head, and closed his eyes, still worrying about Peri.


	3. Forest or TARDIS?

Peri grunted and groaned as she sat up. she was bruised, and wobbled to her feet. The TARDIS was dark. What had happened? where was she?   
"D-Doctor!?"   
She was answered with silence. She turned and realized the door was open. Had the doctor left? Peri stumbled outside and was met with a dense forest. No way was she heading out there....not without a light anyway. Peri headed back to get a torchlight from her room. AS she passed certain parts of the TARDIS, wires hung loose and red lights flashed. No sooner had Peri picked up the flashlight, than she heard a strange hissing noise. The cloister bells started to sound and Peri found herself running to the console room,and running out. She had barely met the outside of the TARDIS when an explosion blew her forwards. She hit the ground with a grunt and struggled to her feet, looking at the fireball that encased a part of the TARDIS' interior. Peri sighed. She'd have to go into the forest. So, with torchlight at the ready, and an unwilling spirit, Peri started off into the thick of the forest.  
There was no turning back now, for sure.


	4. a companion in the place of peri.

The Doctor opened his eyes and took a deep breath, sitting up and looking around. His eyes were met with stone. He remembered that when on the outskirts of the city, more natural rock would be used. well, at least he knew he was somewhere on the outskirts. he pondered over something. well! his robed friend he had encountered was from the capitol! The Doctor would have felt flattered if he wasn't in such a state. He turned and realized his coat was gone- and that was his favorite one too! He started to look around, when.... what could be described as a young lady, about nineteen human years was his guess, with silver-blue hair and crystal yellow eyes came in.She wore what could be described as a dress of sorts. The doctor, for the first time, realized how human the Xhortarons really were... the only difference being their rounded ears and their orange tint skin. He realized he must have been staring- or glaring... for she seemed worried.  
"Maeron- ? I hope you are better-"  
Maeron? they seemed to think he was royalty, or very important.He didn't disagree- but...  
" I am fine thank you very much. Where is my coat-?"   
He must have been a little loud, as Peri had warned him, for the Xhortaron flinched back.  
"...I'm sorry- Where is my coat?"  
He asked, his voice quieter.  
"It was taken to be repaired and... and cleaned- the capitol ordered that be done-"  
The Doctor hmmed.  
"Am I to head to the capitol as well?"  
She nodded.  
"well... would you care to escort me there?"  
She was startled  
"M-me? e-escort a Maeron!?"  
The doctor felt a twinge of worry as the Xhortaron stammered. He wondered how Peri was faring.  
"Yes, please."  
The Xhortaron nodded, and walked out, the doctor following behind.


	5. Peri's turn

Peri trudged through the forest.The ground was wet under her feet.   
'What a day to wear high heels' Peri groaned to herself as she sloshed through the forest. Every sound was amplified and she was afraid. She heard a noise and turned tensing up, ready to run. A small creature dashes across. Peri relaxed. It was probably like a squirrel and hopefully harmless. She continued on her way, before coming up to a fork in the path.  
"Now what?!" she sighed, breaking the uncomfortable silence of the forest . She shone the torchlight as far up either path as she could without advancing. Then,Peri thought, looking at the plants to see which side was broken or had telltale signs of useage. She realised with a start both paths had been used, and recently!  
She bit her lip and came to a conclusion that she hoped was correct. She went up the left path and sighed in relief both lead the same way, but, what was this way?   
Peri plodded forward, just wanting to get somewhere, get out this forest, and get to somewhere light, and safe, and not so...yuck. she also wanted to get somewhere.... warm  
it was freezing!


	6. Entrance

The Doctor felt unsightly as he walked up to the building, which could only be described as a shimmering Utopia. The entire palace seemed to be made of a shimmering, crystal like material, however, the doctor knew better. The entire palace was actually made up of a living being, part of the world, the most durable ,material this side of the galaxy. The Xhortaron finally spoke, after a long, silent walk.  
"You, are Timelord?"  
The doctor was surprised, but realized that they would have checked his pulse, as part of the medical exam.  
"Yes, I am a Timelord."  
" Why did you come to Xhortar? No Timelords have come in...eons"  
" I believe my ship malfunctioned."  
"Oh..." There was genuine dismay in her voice.  
The Doctor felt a jolt inside him. He tried to make her feel better   
""well, last time, we Timelords visited, er, your people were too pri- just developing technologically- and we could not interfere- I am not supposed to be here you understand- its just i ran into a bit of trouble-"  
she seemed more dismayed.  
The Doctor mentally slapped himself.  
" Doesn't mean i wouldn't have come visited!!!" he grins grandly " and besides, Your people have made some astounding achievements and are very advanced which is very good!"  
The Xhortaron seemed to smile  
"Thank you-!" she said, chirpily  
The doctor nodded and found himself smiling back


End file.
